User blog:DannyKennedy/Charles IV
Charles Plantagenet was born on 26 November 1209 on Winchester Castle, Hampshire in the Kingdom of England. He is the youngest son of John, King of England and Isabella, Countess of Angouleme, as well of his youngest brother (which most favorite brother) of King Henry III (Henry of Winchester) and Richard, 1st Earl of Cornwall (later Kaiser Richard of Cornwall); but Richard become King of the Romans (but he refused to become Holy Roman Emperor) on 1229. In his youth, he was learn multiple language, such as German, Hungarian, Croatian and Latin. Charles married Bartilmebis of Arce on 21 October 1224. However, Charles manage to take the crusader cross against the Holy Land in 1228, but Frederick II give the title of Duke of Swabia. A year later, Richard of Cornwall made Charles as Heir presumptive. With Charles are on crusade, and was wounded at Arce and now control of his future brother-in-law Constable Jean d'Ibelin. With his wounds never recovered, he return to England with his older brother, Richard where they spend entire five years. Andrew II of Hungary died in September 1235, Andrew's son, Bela died few weeks after he was born. The Diet of Hungary offer the crown of Hungary to Charles. At age of 26, he accepted as he was crowned King of Hungary and Croatia on 14 October 1235. He was very popular in Hungary. He survived his assassination attempt in 1241, as when Mongol invasion of Hungary from 1241 to 1242. He allied himself with Polish monarch High Duke Bolesław V the Chaste. In 1264, Charles was first elected as the Holy Roman Emperor and King of Italy. He was crowned on the Imperial crown on 24 October 1237 in Frankfurt and King of Italy in Rome on 2 February 1239 by Pope Gregory IX. During his reign, he was the most popular Holy Roman Emperors in the 13th century. He become King of Sicily from 1250 to 1255, but he was given the title to his son, Manfred. He fought war with the Kingdom of Denmark from 1254 to 1258 and Polish Principalities (Kingdom of Poland) from 1255 to 1256. He was most important role civil war (1264-1269) when Count Friedrich III rebelled against Charles IV but ended with a defeat of Frederick III and sent to exile in Poland. While Charles IV had been stabbed five times in stomach and legs, during the assassination attempt in 1237 leaving him never recovered and 1252; which he was uninjuried and gout (which he survived in 1270). With his health slowly decline, Charles IV abdicated the crown of Jerusalem to Hugh III of Cyrus (as Hugh I) on 29 October 1271, He most favorably abdicated the Imperial and Italian crown on 15 February 1272, to his son, Konrad I the Pious as King of the Romans on 21 July 1270, but later elected Holy Roman Emperor and King of Italy. Charles IV retire to Nuremberg Castle by his brother, Richard of Cornwall, the citizens within the Holy Roman Empire styled Charles IV as former Holy Roman Emperor and King of Italy. Charles died on 5 April 1274, at age of 64. He was buried in Speyer Cathedral. External link to Historipedia Category:Blog posts